Agricultural implements and machines, including various cultivators, plows, tillers, rippers, seeders, nutrient applicators, etc., are used to work the soil of crop fields. These two to five thousand pound implements and machines are often towed behind tractors. Tillage and other agricultural implements in particular perform a variety of tasks, such as breaking up tough ground, turning the soil, and eradicating weeds. Traveling at 10 to 15 mph, the impact of portions of these implements or machines with the ground generates large forces on certain components (e.g. hinges, flanges, shanks, disks, gangs, and electronics).